The telecommunications industry offers a wide variety of telephony services to customers via wired and wireless networks. However, with the advent of the Internet, an increasing number of individuals have been migrating from the use of traditional communication based technologies to synergistic multimedia platforms. As such, traditional telecommunications service providers are being challenged to develop new telephony-based services and features to remain competitive, as well as develop new sources of revenue. When a caller places a call to a called party, the telephony network signals a connection establishment attempt through use of an audible ringing tone or ringback signal. Traditionally, this ringback tone conveyed no other information.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that utilizes ringbacks more effectively.